<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the frog lady by woahpip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489709">the frog lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip'>woahpip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, give her a name FILONI!!!!, look i love her ok??????, musings on motherhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She saw his child and every hope-wish-dream she had about motherhood punched her in the gut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin, Frog Lady &amp; Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the frog lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>She saw his child and every hope-wish-dream she had about motherhood punched her in the gut. The baby looked reptilian or amphibian. Like her own may look, though with larger ears and slightly smaller eyes. Though they were still like orbs pulling her to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It would not be polite to ask to hold the baby. Though Peli had told her the baby was sweet and the Mandalorian was nicer than he seemed. Kind-hearted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She hoped he was. She would need kindness to make her dreams come true.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know lots of languages,” the Mandalorian had muttered to her on his ship. “I’m sorry we don’t have one in common.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry too,” she said. It’s harder to understand him than when she speaks to others. The Mandalorian had a few tells she could discern: a shoulder shrug, clenching and unclenching his fists. She leaned on these to gauge him. She didn’t think Peli would send her with someone who would hurt her. She figured he was nervous. Few spoke her language on Tatooine, and those who did only knew pieces. During her trips to the markets, she had gotten by with hand signals and looking people in the eyes, quickly learning how to feel out people’s character. She wanted to see his eyes, but she would manage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The child spoke. He gurgled and baby talked in a language only known to the Force. He reminded her of her nieces and nephews, how their babbling turned from nonsense to their home language. They catch on quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your child will fill up this ship with questions before you know it.” The Mandalorian nodded even though he didn’t understand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She ached to have a normal conversation, to be known when she spoke. The cockpit temperature started to drop as the coolness of space pushed in towards them. She tightened her scarf and tried to settle her mind for the long trip ahead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As she dozed off, she heard the Mandalorian whisper to the child. The baby tried repeating it back to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ad..ad…” he kept mumbling, soothing her to sleep.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ty for reading!! i really enjoyed writing this. </p>
<p>&lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>